Shut Away
by NinetailedFoxGoddess
Summary: Chelsea, who is seeming to be running away from the trouble following her, has arrived at Sunshine Islands. But she has social problems when facing humans she doesn't know. (I may give this a better summary and title later... ok, probably never. Oh and she's mainly an OC but I called her Chelsea anyway because... just because)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, girl! Are ya really going to Sunshine Islands?" The captain of the small boat asked a young woman standing near a large black dog and she was looking out to sea. After no responce the captain continued, "Are you going to answer me, girl?" He was replied with silence.

A few more moments of silence past and the captain gave up trying to talk to the girl. He jumped when she finally spoke.

"Chelsea." she said quietly as she reached down and scratched her dogs head.

"Huh?"

"My name's not girl." Her voice a little louder this time.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot, even though your name's on the ticket." He laughed to himself slightly.

Everything fell silent again for the rest on the ride. It made the captain uncomfortable, but atleast she wasn't looking at him with her almost dead eyes. Even her dog scared him, it looked like it was staring right into your soul, and it was jet black with red eyes. The captain sighed then looked ahead, the islands were in sight, he could finally be rid of her and her dog from hell. He docked the boat and as soon as she and her dog left he wasted no time to leave himself.

A few moments later she passed through the town and stopped at the bridge to what everyone called farm island.

She looked down at her dog before speaking, "Looks like we start our new life here, Twila." A little happiness shown in her eyes and the dog barked it's reply.

A set of footsteps approached from behind, "So, you're the new farmer." The happiness faded from her eyes at the sound of the voice.

Chelsea turned around to see a small, bald, old man with a large walking stick. He nearly jumped back when he saw her expression.

"My name is Taro, and I'm the one who advertised the place for a farmer." He paused and thought for a moment, "You look new to the farming business, do you need any help?"

"No." She turned and walked across the bridge, leaving Taro to stare after her.

As soon as Chelsea entered the farm she found some tools in the house and set to work on clearing the neglected feilds while Twila scouted the area incase any wild animals were sticking around.

She had just cleared enough room for the first lot of crops when she heard Twilas barking from the back of the farm. Standing she looked over in the direction the barking was coming from and spotted a very old looking barn. Chelsea walked over to the barn and through the open door. Twila was barking at a sickly looking calf that was huddled in the corner, it must have either escaped from the animal shop or it's parents were left behind by the last farmer and died.

"Twila, stop. You're scaring her." She sighed, "Keep her here and I'll be right back." Walking out of the farm and heading to the animal shop she put on her blank expression and empty eyes.

Inside the shop a woman stood behind the counter and when Chelsea entered the shop she smiled, "Welcome! You must be the farmer that arrived today. My name's Mirabelle, what may I do for you."

"Animal medicine and fodder."

"My, are you stocking up? You've only just arrived today." Mirabelle said as she took a bottle from underneath the desk. She waited for the farmer to reply but she got none and continued, "You don't talk much, do you. Anyway I'll send someone over with the fodder."

Chelsea nodded a thanks and picked up the bottle leaving the money. Before Mirabelle could say anything else she left and headed straight to the barn.

Inside the barn the calf was still huddled in the corner and Twila didn't take her eyes off it. Chelsea approached the animal slowly from the front and held up her hands in a non-threatening gesture.

"Shh, I won't hurt you. Don't be scared." She smiled softly as she got closer to the calf, "See? I want to help." Chelsea held out a hand infront of the calves head and the animal sniffed it. She knelt down at its flank and took out the bottle of medicine and a syringe, "This will sting, I won't lie to you." After treating the calf it settled down and Chelsea sat stroking its head.

Twila let out a low growl then a warning bark. Chelsea stood and faced whatever upset the dog, all emotion fading. A tall man wearing a cowboy's outfit stood in the doorway with a bag of fodder slung over his shoulder. Twila started barking again and Chelsea raised a hand to silence her.

"Mirabelle told me to bring this." He walked forwards and emptied the bag into a trough. His movements were followed by both Twila's and Chelsea's gaze.

Just before he left Chelsea asked, "How long?"

"Long enough." He walked to the door and was about to walk out but stopped, "The name's Vaughn." With that he gripped the end of his hat, covering his eyes and left.

 **A/N: Ok I know, this chapter is kinda rushed compared to what I can do but this is temporary for the moment as I will try to improve quality, and length, later, just wanted to see what people thought of this idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

About a week had passed and everyone on the islands knew of the farmer and she knew of them. Only not all of them liked her and most were a little wary (apart from Julia, who was friendly and cheerful towards anyone that even breathed.) Chelsea had managed to plant some turnip seeds that she had found in the house and the calf, now known as Himeko, had gotten much better. Sadly, none of which would actually earn her any money until they grew up so Chelsea had to settle with foraging.

Chelsea heard whispers over near the diner when she was knelt down putting wild herbs and flowers in a basket, "The new farmer never seems to say much, less than Vaughn."

"I heard she left the last place because she was involved in an incident."

"Yeah, I heard that too, but I also heard that the same incident had made her leave atleast three other towns."

"Poor girl, bad luck seems to follow her."

"I think it's abit strange that the _same_ incident occured more then once."

Chelsea looked over at the small group, they were only tourists that were staying in the inn. When they saw her watching they gave her a strange look then walked away causing Chelsea to sigh and shake her head before returning to her work.

She looked up again when she heard a squawk, and some words, "Hello. Hello."

The voice cam from a small, black bird with a yellow stripe on its back and yellow cheek. It hopped infront of Chelsea and the two just stared at each other for a few seconds.

Chelsea petted the bird on his head, "Hello, Popper. Where's your owner."

The bird belonged to the resident fisherman, Denny, he was probably the most happiest person you could ever meet, and it was infectious. The only person that didn't seem to smile around him was Vaughn.

"Fishing, no catch yet. Line and net tangled." the bird looked slightly disappointed but that soon went and he cocked his head to the side, "Chelsea lonely? Popper keep Chelsea company!"

She smiled, "Thank you. You're a sweet bird."

While she put whatever item that she could sell in her bag, Popper wouldn't shut up, most of the time he wasn't even making sense.

By the time the bird returned to Denny, Chelsea felt like she knew more about te two as Popper actually talked mostly about his owner. But maybe she'll would be able to talk to him now without her mind going on the defensive.

Chelsea didn't do much else that day apart from making sure that Himeko was ok.

The next day when Chelsea stepped out of her house she didn't expect to hear a crunch then a tiny voice saying, "Ow!"

She instantly stepped back and observed the ground, only to see a small person with pointy ears that was wearing red. Maybe and elf? Then she realised that she had stood on a harvest sprite. Wow, these guys were everywhere.

He stood up and brushed himself off, "I think something is broken..."

"Sorry, didn't see you there." Chelsea crouched down to be able to actually see the sprite.

"That's ok. It was my own fault for trying to hide. I'm Coral by the way," Coral gestured to himself, "and I'm here to tell you about Harvest Sprite Island!"

"Harvest Sprite Island? I'm guessing that's where you live."

"Yeah! You see, the last farmer that was here didn't do everything on his own. Us harvest sprites helped out a lot."

"What sort of things do you do?"

"Enchantments and we can help with watering, harvesting and even putting your livestock out for the day. But we can only do one or two things every now and then."

"What do the enchantments do?"

"Help build friendships with you and whoever lives in the building you choose."

 _Help build relationships? That... could be useful._

Coral continued, "The Island can be found near the back on Ranch Island. Just look for giant leaves!"

"Okay."

"Remember to stop by!"

And Coral disappeared in a spiral of what looked like glitter.

It was pretty.

 _So, these enchantments sound like they could be really helpful._

The day was spent doing nearly exactly the same as Chelsea did yesterday. Feed, brush and pet Himeko, water and check crops and clear out some of the weeds that had grown. Twila was in charge of bringing Himeko outside and putting her back inside.

Infact that was how Chelsea's next few days were spent. The only difference was when the crops were ready to harvest and when new ones needed to be planted.

 **A/N: I tried making this chapter longer, didn't work. Hopefully I will start writing much more in chapters but I've been busy lately, this chapter may seem a little rushed but I lost my muse because I haven't played Harvest Moon SI in a while, mainly because I just got A New Beginning. I may not update regularly but I write whenever I can.**

 **Anyway, I'm happy that I got three reviews on the first chapter. Yay! :3 Things may be confusing for the first few chapters but all will be revealed eventually. Oh, and I want to know what kind of ship people want to see in this, because I have no idea. First it was Vaughn, but there are soooo many of those, then Will, then Denny. I just don't know!**

 **C'ya next chapter~**


End file.
